locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
200 Series Shinkansen
The 200 Series Shinkansen are high-speed EMU. They were built from 1980-1986, for the Tohoku and Joetsu lines in Japan. They began operating in 1982, and all sets have been retired from service as of Spring 2013. History Much the same as the 0 Series train sets in styling, the 200 Series are more powerful and lighter than their predecessors. This is due to the lines which it runs on being steeper and more mountainous than other Shinkansen lines. Withdrawals started in 1997, with the last non-refurbished set being withdrawn by May 2007; the remaining sets were all withdrawn by April 2013. The 200 series sets were actually built before the 100 series sets; this is due to the old Shinkansen classification rule where even numbers were used for sets that were to be used east of Tokyo. Four cars, cars 221-1 and 237-1 from set F30 (originally numbered E1), 222-35 from set K31 and 221-1510 from set K47 (originally numbered F13), the last operational set, are preserved. Cars 221-1 and 237-1 are preserved at the Sendai Shinkansen Depot, car 222-35 is preserved at the Saitama Railway Museum and car 221-1510 is preserved at the Niigata City Niitsu Railway Museum. Car 222-35 is used for various demonstrations relating to its automatic coupling system, where it is deployed and later stored for visitors to see. Originally, seven more cars, namely, cars 215-1, 222-1 and 226-1 from set F30 (originally numbered E1), car 249-5 from set H5 and cars 215-15, 221-15 and 237-15 from set F37 (originally numbered E30) were preserved; however, cars 215-1, 222-1, 226-1 and 249-5 were scrapped in 2010 and cars 215-15, 221-15 and 237-15 were scrapped in June 2013, leaving only four 200-Series cars preserved. Variants E sets (1982-1993): These were the original 12-car 200 Series trainsets. They had a top speed of 130 mph (210 km/h). F sets (1983-2007): These were 12-car sets which could attain a top speed of 150 mph (240 km/h). four were upgraded in 1990 (F54, F59, F14 and F16) to give them a maximum speed of 171 mph (275 km/h), and renumbered F90-93. The service which they ran at their top speed was called the Asahi service. When this service was discontinued in 1998 the sets were then used interchangeably with the other "slower" F sets. G sets (1987-1999) These were 10-car (later 8-car) sets. Which were formed from the earlier 12-car E sets. They entered service in April 1987. H sets (1990-2005) There were six 13-car (later converted to 16-car) sets with a maximum speed of 150 mph (240 km/h). Though these were single level sets, they did have two luxury bi-level cars at place nine and ten in the set. They entered service in June 1990. After the 13th of March 2004 all regular services using the 16-car H sets ended. Though sets H4 and H5 had their "Green" (luxury) bi-level cars removed and were used only for the seasonal (summer) use until mid-2005. The end cars are unique due to their pointed noses, similar to the 100-Series. K Sets (1992-2013) These 8-car (later 10-car) sets have a top speed of 150 mph (240 km/h), and some have nose-end couplers to work with 400 and E2 Series Shinkansen trainsets. The Tohoku line sets were to be withdrawn starting from the 19th of November 2011, leaving the last 200 Series sets on the Jōetsu line. The last remaining set in service, set K47, was used for various final runs to commemorate the withdrawal of the series. Identification The 200 Series as a whole can be identified by the green stripes running along the train at window height and on the edge of their front and side skirts. Though some (K sets) have been refurbished, leaving them with a two-tone white top and blue bottom, broken by a green line just below the widows. The 200 Series also has a snow plow at the front to aid it on the mountainous lines it was designed for. Specifications Construction is of aluminium. The intermediate cars are 25 meters long. Top speed is 150 mph (240 km/h), but for sets F90 to F93 the top speed is 171 mph (275 km/h). They run of 25 kV, AC at 60 Hz. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives